Light Me Up
by Welcome2MyWorldxoxo
Summary: Bella has spent the summer touring with her best friend whose father just happens to be one of the world's most famous rock stars. How long will they fight the attraction they both hold for each other before they give in? ExB Mature UST.


**Driven to Desire Challenge**

**Title: Light Me Up**

**Pen Name: Welcome2MyWorldxoxo**

**Rating: NC17**

**Genre: Romance**

**Word Count: 9,243**

**Pairing: ExB**

**Summary: Their music lifted you up, spun you around until you were out of breath and completely unhinged. The way it sank to your bones and tangled in your hair, yanking and tugging it, making you want to get down and dirty. It freed you to do the forbidden, the illicit, the dirtiest, most darkest fantasies. ExB UST Mature. Drug use.**

**Summary #2: Bella has spent the summer touring with her best friend whose father just happens to be one of the world's most famous rock stars. How long will they fight the attraction they both hold for each other before they give in? ExB Mature UST.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I'm just playing in the sandbox.**

**...**

I watched him. My eyes lingering, memorizing, taking in the moment.

Even without so much as a glance in my direction, he had enthralled me with just his presence. My body vibrated as pangs of electricity shot through me. I inhaled sharply, waiting with bated breath as he tipped his head back. A lazy grin spread across his face as he crossed his arms in front of him and grasped the hem of his sweat-soaked wife-beater.

The screams were deafening as people pushed and shoved around me, but the only thing I could concentrate on was him. He slowly dragged his wife-beater up, exposing his chest inch by tantalizing inch.

I swear you could hear women swooning and fainting as he performed his impromptu striptease. His body swayed back and forth as he revealed the waistband of his low slung, tight, black jeans. Two black tattooed pistols followed the line of his pelvis, proving to everyone that there was no way he could be wearing underwear beneath them.

The harsh light on the stage doused him in a golden glow. His washboard abs glistened with sweat as the material continued to ascend up his chest. My tongue darted out, wetting my dry lips as I continued to devour him.

A quiet whimper escaped me as the light bounced off his nipple piercing and he yanked his wife-beater over his head and threw it to the side. I knew that behind his trademark shades, his eyes would be filled with excitement.

It was amazing how he was so easily able to take the attention off the lead singer, Jay. I knew, as he raised his hands over his head, his muscles flexing beneath the thick lines of ink that went from his shoulders down to his wrists, that he wouldn't disappoint.

He craned his neck, holding us in suspense as his mohawk flopped slightly. The muscles of his stomach contracted as he reached out, pulling the strap of his bass over his head. My teeth sunk into my bottom lip, mirroring his own as his fingers descended on the thick strings.

His fingers almost seemed to move in a blur, sliding up and down the fret board with one and plucking at the strings with the other. I hadn't realized how quiet it had gotten until the stage erupted with sound. The music escalated as the lights flashed, sparks jumped out, and smoke rose up from the ground. The drums and guitar joined bringing everything together and wrapping it in a neatly tied bow.

The bass was loud enough to rattle your teeth, but there was a part of me that wanted more of it, and louder. I never wanted it to stop as I let myself be swept away, listening as he joined the lead singer. His voice low and husky as it harmonized. I felt high and out of control as my body twisted and gyrated, my head swinging back and forth.

Embers of September had a raw sex appeal to their music that made it impossible for you not to feel desirable when you moved along to it. The only way to aptly describe their sound was to say that it was like raw, unprotected sex. In other words, it was the best way to do it.

_Rolling Stone_ had named them the best sound of the century. They were the epitome of hard rock, none of that simpering emo shit that people usually listened to. Their music lifted you up and spun you around until you were out of breath and completely unhinged. The way it sank deep to your bones and tangled in your hair, yanking it, tugging it, and making you want to get down and dirty.

I had lost count of the amount of times I had lain splayed, naked, on my bed, my hands moving over my body as I listened to them.

I would drench my sheets with my arousal as my hips bucked wildly, wanting it rough and hard. So many times I had fantasized about being bruised, marked, owned in every sense of the word. Their lyrics were deep and filled with enough meaning that it bolstered the most insecure person's confidence. It freed you to do the forbidden, the illicit, the dirtiest, darkest fantasies.

I couldn't help but laugh every time I saw the mother's comments on blogs, complaining about what the music did to their kids. I felt sorry for the restricted lives they led, stuck at home with their only excitement and adventure coming from between the pages of books. As far as I was concerned, it was never too late to live. You just had to grasp life by the balls and own it.

It was thanks to Embers of September that I had gotten the courage, despite my mother's continual dismay, to get a tattoo half-sleeve that went from my shoulder down to my elbow.

It was of an old stopwatch with hands and time floating around it. The word _Timeless _was written in curled script, wrapping around my bicep over a long ribbon that continued down to my elbow and was bordered by roses. The piece held a lot of meaning to me, and the ribbon was done in orange to signify Leukemia.

I'd had it as a child, and my tattoo was a reminder that there was no way to measure the time that you lived for. My life was timeless, and I had to seize each day as if it were my last. I also had the words _Carpe Diem_ between my shoulder blades in black cursive lettering that faded into a line of silhouetted swallows that ended behind my ear.

The bass pulsed, humming through the floor and walls as I danced. My skin was flushed and sweaty as I closed my eyes, tipping my head back as my hands moved slowly up my body, lifting my hair up before reaching for the sky.

Any stress and worry that had plagued me for the last few weeks evaporated from my body, releasing me of its weight. I didn't let myself think. I just let the beat take me, feeling it worm its way beneath my skin. My mind didn't register anything further than the ground as I moved, thrusting out my chest and wiggling my ass.

I was wearing the thin white wife-beater with the band name scrawled across my chest, and blood splatter clung to my curves, dipping down between my breasts. My tight, low slung, ripped, jean shorts molded over my ass like a second skin, leaving my legs bare.

The strobe and LED lights flickered and flashed across my closed lids as the air sizzled with tension. I could feel sweat trickling down the back of my spine as flushes of heat washed through me. My lips parted and I panted lightly.

The lead singer's dirty blond hair fell into his eyes as he pushed his guitar around until it rested against his back. His voice was almost hoarse as he grasped the mike with both hands. His face was tortured as he screwed his eyes shut. You could clearly see how he put everything into his singing, and didn't hold holding anything back.

They all made it look so easy with the choreographed each note and the way each chord harmonize. However, I knew from watching the practices that it was anything but easy. Jay yanked the mike off the stand started parading along the length of the stage. He thrusted the microphone toward the crowd as we sang along, all of us knowing the lyrics by heart.

They had pulled out all the stops for this last encore, drawing it out as if they never wanted to stop. It was with one last cry of thanks and love that the stage descended into darkness, ending the concert. Adrenaline raced through my veins as blood whooshed noisily past my ears. My heart galloped in my chest, and my mind was still lost in the haze of the high.

I wasn't sure for how long I loitered in the crowd before I pushed my way backstage. I felt a certain amount of smugness as I passed the groupies huddled together in little scraps of clothing, hoping to meet–and or fuck–their idols.

"Hey, Mac," I said, nodding to the bouncer guarding backstage. My voice was raw and hoarse from all the screaming and shouting I had done but that didn't stop the shit-eating from covering my face. The right side of his mouth twitched up and he nodded in acknowledgement as I waved my pass at him. I couldn't deny that I was lucky to be able to have access to all backstage areas..

"Bella!" Vanessa called out from where she was standing. Her camera was slung around her neck as she beckoned me forward.

Having a best friend who was the daughter of one of the most famous rockstars of our time had its benefits. I had been touring with them since Seattle, and we had just finished the last concert in Sacramento. I had lived and breathed the band for the last month, sleeping and living in their tour bus as I got to know them. I was writing a blog about the tour for all the fans so that their fans could keep tabs on where each concert was and what the band was up to.

From her red mohawk to the stormy eyes that never seemed to settle on one color, Ness was a spitting image of her father. She didn't take shit from anyone, and we had become fast friends during her brief stint in college. She had only lasted a year before deciding that it wasn't for her.

I walked over, gathering up my sweaty hair and twisting it into a mess bun. "Hey, babe," I said, giving her a hug. "How's it going?"

While I could have watched the concert from backstage like Ness, I preferred to be right in the thick of things. It was the best way to achieve the high that came with it.

She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the band making their way over, laughing and joking loudly. My eyes immediately honed in on _him _as he snatched a water bottle from the buffet table. He unscrewed the cap and guzzled down half the contents, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he did so.

Once he'd had his fill, he tipped his head back and poured the contents over his head. It was like watching porn as water dripped down his body, cascading over his chest and disappearing under his waistband. Rivulets of water slid off the hard edges of his jaw as his tongue darted out, pink and seductive, as it ran over his pouty lips.

"Are you done eye fucking my dad yet?" Ness asked off-handedly. Her eyes were focused on her camera as she went through the pictures she had taken during the concert.

I flushed at her bluntness, knowing that she really didn't care that I had a thing for her dad. If anything, she encouraged it. "I wasn't eye-fucking him. I was simply appreciating what he had to offer," I said diplomatically.

She snorted. "You two should just fuck already. There is only so much sexual tension that I can fucking take, especially when we're all stuck on the same fucking tour bus."

I rolled my eyes. Ness cursed like it was going out of style. In fact, from what I had heard, "fuck" was the first word she'd ever spoken. "I am not discussing your dad like that with you. Edward and I have an understanding. Just because we are attracted to each other, it doesn't mean it would be wise to act on it."

"Oh, p-fucking-lease. It is only a matter of fucking time before one of you breaks. We're headed for San Francisco next, so please fuck him before we get there. I can only take him switching from grouchy to undressing you with his eyes for so fucking long."

"Baby girl!" the man in question called. Ness's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she practically skipped over to her dad, wrapping her arms around his naked waist. "What did you think of the show?"

"Great, as always," she responded matter-of-factly.

He grinned roguishly as he peered over her head at me. "What did you think, Bella baby?"

My stomach twisted at his nickname for me, and I couldn't curb the grin on my face. "Electric," I told him.

"Fucking perfect," he replied, like our opinions were the only ones that mattered. It didn't take a genius to figure out where Ness got her dirty mouth from.

I sometimes wished that my relationship with my own father was as good as theirs. Edward had been seventeen when Ness was born, and his parents had kicked him out and cut him off financially. He'd moved in with his aunt and uncle, who helped him raise Ness. It was there that he met Jay, and Pete, the drummer.

He'd spent years juggling the band and Ness, leaving her with his aunt and uncle until he felt that she was old enough to tour with him. She'd had an unconventional childhood, spending half of it on the road with her dad, and the other half with her aunt and uncle. At times, I swore they were like friends or brother and sister rather than father and daughter. She idolized him, and he loved her more than anything in the world.

"Meet and greet in half an hour, boys," Carlisle, their manager, called out. "Go make yourselves look pretty."

Edward let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair. "I'm gonna need some help. I really shredded my fingers on that last encore," he said.

I should have known by the evil smirk on her face that she had something up her sleeve, but Ness was devious and often caught me off guard. "I have to go talk to Ant about these pictures, but Izzy will help you."

I opened my mouth to protest, but one quirked eyebrow from Edward had me back in his clutches. "You don't mind?" he clarified.

I shook my head. "No, but thanks for asking." I shot Ness a pointed look, to which she responded by sticking out her tongue. She went off to find Ant, her boyfriend, the newest member of the band who played piano.

"Great," Edward said, relieved, and started to make his way toward his dressing room. I followed after him, my eyes fixed on the way his sinewy back muscles contracted with each step. Little moles dotted it, marring what would have been flawless skin. At the base of his spine sat Ness's full name, birth date, and footprint.

My eyes dipped down to his ass, the cheeks perfectly rounded and firm looking. I wanted to sink my teeth into them.

I closed the door to his dressing room behind me after I had stepped in, leaning back against it. He strode over to the screen, disappearing behind it. I was hyperaware of each sound as his belt clanged noisily. I swallowed tightly, my pulse quickening at the sound of his pants pooling around his ankles.

I cursed my traitorous nipples as they swelled and tightened, straining against the fabric of my wife beater. My tits were barely a B cup on a good day, so I usually never bothered to wear a bra. However, watching his silhouette behind the screen made me wish I had.

He cleared his throat loudly to get my attention. I had not so subtly been ogling his lower half in hopes of a glimpse of his cock. I flushed slightly, sinking my teeth into my bottom lip as I met his smoldering gaze. He leaned his forearms along the top of the screen, a towel slung hazardously around his shoulders.

"Can you get me some boxers and a pair of pants?" he asked. His eyes never left mine as he rubbed the towel over his chest, slowly letting it descend from view.

Just knowing that he was naked mere feet away from me had me wet and squirming, the need for friction building up inside of me. I blinked a few times before spinning around to get him the clothes he'd asked for. It was only when I had gathered them that I realized that in order to give them to him, I would have to close the gap between us.

I took a few deep breaths and squared my shoulders, bolstering my confidence as I turned back around to face him. His eyes darted back up to my face from where they had been ogling my ass as I bent over, unembarrassed by his perusal. He flashed me an impish grin, quirking an eyebrow in challenge as I hesitated.

I narrowed my eyes at him, internally denying that I found his arrogance to be a turn on in any way as I made my way over to him. "Here you go," I told him evenly, raising my own eyebrow and meeting his challenge with one of my own.

He took the clothes I offered him. "Thanks," he said as I backed up. I hopped up onto his dressing table, swinging my legs back and forth as I watched him get dressed.

"You were really good tonight," I commented, fiddling with the many bottles strewn along his dressing table.

He hummed. "It was okay, but it wasn't our best. We still need to work on the riffs and harmony of our latest song," he replied. Not only was Edward the bass player in the band, but he was also the main songwriter.

"Pfft, you don't give yourself enough credit. Everyone loved it."

He shrugged as he emerged from behind his screen. He grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over his head before sinking into the seat at the dressing table. He sighed as he dragged a hand through his messy hair, and I picked up the gel.

"Here, let me," I told him, shifting until I was sitting directly in front of him, my legs on either side of his body. I felt a jolt of electricity run through me as he placed his rough calloused hands on my bare thighs. I let out a shaky breath as my eyes caught his, and forced myself to focus on the task at hand.

I unscrewed the lid, and the gel was cool and gloppy in my hands. I moved my hands to his hair, reviving his mohawk as I gave it more volume. I tried to ignore his hands rubbing up and down my thighs slowly, the tips of his fingers teasing the edges of my shorts as I did his hair. I was sure that his close proximity meant that my hard nipples would be visible to him.

As the tension climbed higher and higher, my arousal was heightening. He groaned, low and throaty, when I tugged his hair a little harder than necessary in my frustration.

"Fuck it!" he growled. His eyes were heavy-lidded as he stood, never relinquishing that was still on my thighs. He leaned in close and dragged his nose along the edge of my jaw. His hot breath fanned out over my skin and caused goose bumps to raise along my arms.

"I can't do this anymore," he bit out, his tone sounding angry. "I can't ignore the fact that you want me anymore. Did you honestly think that I didn't notice you parading around in your little skimpy clothes? You're constantly teasing me, leaving me hard, and aching to sink my cock into that pussy of yours?"

He practically sneered his words, and without consciously thinking about it, I yanked his head so that I could look him in the eye. "How do you think it is for me? " I spat back. "Watching you each night on stage, half-dressed and sweaty? Do you know how many times I've touched myself while listening to your music, the sound of the bass pulsing through my body? Don't think for one second that you're the only in pain here."

His eyebrows drew together, and he dragged my ass to the edge of the dressing table. Our bodies lined up perfectly. He slid his hands up, one gripping my hip while the other cupped my neck, before ducking his head until his lips hovered over mine.

My bottom lip quivered as my mouth parted. My hands gripped him tightly as I angled my face up to meet his lips. His hand moved from my hips, leaving tingles in its wake as it snaked its way up my wife-beater.

I wasn't sure who broke first, nor did I honestly care, all I knew was that his lips were the softest I'd ever felt against mine. The kiss was harsh and passionate, my lips yielding beneath the force of his. If it hadn't been for his hand on my neck, my head would have dipped back as he continued to apply pressure, crushing himself against me.

I whimpered, clawing at his arms and back, feeling his muscles flex and contract underneath my palms. He didn't ask for permission, nor did he need it, as he delved his tongue into my mouth, savoring and tasting me like no man ever had. I wasn't even sure I could call the guys I had been with before men, not when Edward had me at the edge of orgasming from just a kiss.

His scent hung heavily in the air, invading my nostrils with sweat, spice, and man until my brain became a haze of lust.

The way he possessed my mouth was raw and brutal, his tongue not shy as it thrust deeper, almost reaching my throat. I moaned as the round stud in his tongue scraped along the roof of my mouth, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling his hips flush with mine. I could feel the hard, pulsing ridges of his erection as he devoured me, sparing me no mercy.

His thumb swiped over my nipple, rubbing it hard as I arched my back, pressing my tits forward, silently begging for more.

I was so lost in him that I practically jumped out of my skin when a knock came at the door. "Five minutes until the meet and greet!"

A dull sense of panic washed through me. I wasn't certain whether it was from fact that someone had been close to catching us in a compromising position or because he had detached himself from me.

His body was completely tense as he fisted his hands and clenched his jaw tightly. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, and his chest heaved as he tried to gain control of himself. "I'll be right out," he called before inhaling deeply and releasing the breath.

He opened his eyes slowly, the desire still clear in them and the lust palpable in the air. "This isn't over," he told me firmly, his lips swollen and pouty. He looked down at my tits with what could only be described as longing before sighing. "We need to get back out there before someone else comes calling."

I nodded, drawing my bottom lip into my mouth just to try and get a little more of his taste. My legs were wobbly as I jumped down from his dressing table, my thighs clenching against the throbbing ache between my legs.

"I'm going to hold you to that," I told him, referring to the first half of his statement.

I had thought our activities would have been clear on our faces as we entered the meet and greet room, but no one so much as noticed. Ness was too busy wrapping herself around Ant, and the rest were engrossed in their own conversations.

"About fucking time you arrived, Red," Jay grumbled playfully. "I thought you'd gotten lost."

Edward flipped him off before slumping down on the couch next to him, snagging the beer he was holding. "What the fuck ever, Jay. Need I remind you who got lost at Wembley two years back? "

Jay scoffed, snatching his beer back. "I wasn't lost. I was getting myself acquainted with the stadium."

"Listen up, guys!" Carlisle called, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "First off, get rid of those beers and try to look professional. Second, Vanessa detach yourself from Anthony. No one wants to see you try and eat his face." Ness flipped him off for that comment. "Game faces, everyone. Be happy, be polite, and for fuck's sake, be safe."

He gave Pete a pointed look since he was the one who always fucked the groupies. Pete mock saluted Carlisle before lighting up a cigarette. "Let's get this shit over with," he said, slouching back in his seat.

I was actually glad when Ness dragged me out of the room, calling over her shoulder that we were going back to the hotel. As much as I was secure that Edward would barely give the groupies a second glance, I doubted that I would be able to hold back the green-eyed monster already stewing in my gut.

I knew if I would have been in any one of those groupies' places, I would have done just about anything for a night with one of them. That alone was enough to follow Ness out of the room speedily.

"So..." Ness prompted as we walked through the halls toward the back.

I quirked an eyebrow, still distracted by images of boob signing and thigh grabbing.

"You didn't honestly fucking think that I didn't fucking notice how flushed and dazed you looked when you came in. Plus, babe, your lips are all swollen, and he obviously has a thing for your hair."

I groaned, closing my eyes minutely before expelling a long sigh. "Was it that fucking obvious?" I asked.

She shrugged. "To me, it was. So, what happened?"

I gave her a scathing look. "I am not talking to you about what I did with your _father," _I told her.

She rolled her eyes as we slipped out of the back door. "I wasn't asking for fucking details. Just the cliffnotes."

"We hit second base, and that is all I am telling you," I said with a note of finality.

"You are no fun at all," she complained as we walked toward the main road to hail a cab. She pulled out a cigarette, cupping her hand over the tip as she lit it before stashing her lighter back in her pocket.

The street was still packed with people from the concert as we pushed through the crowd. We walked a little further as we attempted to flag down a cab. By the time we got to the hotel, I was still wired, but I could feel the edges of the adrenaline falling away. It may have been two in the morning, but the chance of me falling asleep was pretty slim.

As soon as I was in my hotel room, I shucked off my clothes, leaving a trail of them behind me as I walked into the bathroom. I switched on the shower before going to brush my teeth. I reluctantly washing away any trace of the kisses that Edward and I had shared.

I sighed in relief as I stood beneath the shower spray, the sweat and grime washing off my skin as I tipped my head and enjoyed the warmth. I couldn't help but relive the moments I had shared with Edward earlier in his dressing room as I washed my hair. My fingers were tugging at it in a way that was reminiscent to his own touch.

My lips parted and my nipples swelled up as I let myself fall into the memory of his silken tongue caressing mine. My memory morphed into fantasy as I pictured him yanking my wife-beater off and letting his mouth descend on my heaving tits. His hands would have gripped my hips tightly as he nipped sucked, and licked at me.

I groaned, my hands moving over my wet body, plucking and twisting my nipples. I thought of him shoving the bottles littering his dressing table to the floor before roughly pushing me down onto my back.

I was slick and swollen between my thighs, and I had to lean back against the shower wall as my legs threatened to give out. My clit was engorged and throbbing as I thought of Edward yanking my shorts and panties down to reveal my neatly trimmed pussy. I imagined what his tongue would feel like flicking against my clit or thrusting into me.

Having been worked up for the better part of an hour, it didn't take me long to find myself teetering at the edge of an orgasm. I was wanton as I rocked my hips against my fingers, holding nothing back. I trembled as my hands worked furiously over my flesh, moans and whimpers slipping unchecked past my lips.

I was just about to come when I heard a banging on my door. My eyes snapped open and a groan of frustration escaped me as my orgasm retreated.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I spat, slumping back against the shower wall. Half of me hoped that whoever was on the other side of the door would leave, but they knocked again insistently.

I quickly finished washing the suds from my hair before switching off the shower and stepping out. I grabbed the nearest towel, scrubbing myself roughly before slipping on a tank top and boy shorts.

I stomped over to the door, flinging it open to find Edward standing on the other side. The annoyed snarl that had been on the tip of my tongue died as I took in the way he was staring at me.

His gaze wandered hungrily over my body, and I blushed as I realized that the residual water had caused my clothes to be somewhat transparent. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he ogled my breasts, and I reached up, pulling my dripping hair back over my shoulders.

I cleared my throat, and his eyes darted up to meet mine. He grinned sheepishly and leaned his shoulder against the doorway. He lifted a hand, raking it through his hair as he let out a breath.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come smoke up in my room," he asked. "or we could just talk."

I smiled up at him and nodded. "I'd like that. Just let me just go change."

"You don't have to," he interjected. "I mean, what you're wearing is fine."

I had to bite down on my lip to stop the laugh that was bubbling up my throat from escaping. "Okay then," I said boldly. "Lead the way." I didn't even bother giving my room a second glance as I stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind me. I slipped past him, grazing my hand across the front of his pants. I grinned as he let out a responding groan.

"It's down this way, right?" I asked, playing dumb as I glanced over my shoulder at him. I wasn't surprised to see his eyes glued to my ass. It was practically falling out of the bottom of my boy shorts.

He grunted, adjusting himself before striding in my direction. "Yeah," he grunted. I was surprised to see that his room was only a few doors down from mine.

He slid his key card into the slot, waiting until it registered before pushing the door open. I followed him inside, closing the door behind me and leaning back against it as I watched him move around.

He rolled a joint before moving to the couch and slumping down on it. "You gonna join?" he asked, taking out his lighter. He lit the tip, and while I didn't smoke up often, but I barely hesitated as I sashayed over to him. I sat astride his hips as he took the first hit, and he quirked an eyebrow at my position but didn't protest.

"Shotgun me," I requested, trailing my hands up his chest. I was unsure where all my confidence was coming from, but I was enjoying immensely. I wrapped them around his neck, letting my fingers play with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. He threaded a hand through my wet hair and pulled my face down until it was level with his. Our eyes met, and there was no doubt that we would be giving in fully tonight.

His eyelids fluttered as he pursed his lips, releasing the smoke as his hands roamed over my hips. They dipped beneath the hem of my tank top, dancing lightly over my skin. I parted my lips, inhaling deeply as a shiver ran down my spine. I turned my face away, my lips brushing against his so softly that it took a moment to realize that they had touched before I released the smoke.

The tension and frustration started to slip away as I plucked the blunt from his hand, raising it to my lips and inhaling slowly and deeply. The smoke swirled around my mouth, tickling the back of my throat as I held it. I tilted my head back, letting the smoke escape from between my lips.

I watched with thinly veiled lust as he took the joint from me, taking a hit with a look of bliss on his face. He blew a stream of smoke out of his mouth before offering me the blunt. He reached over, picking up a few strands of my hair and twirling them around his fingers absently.

It didn't take long for a continuous cloud of smoke to be hanging around our heads. I gripped his hair as he discarded the blunt, using the last pull to shotgun me. He blew the smoke into my mouth, but instead of turning my face away to discard of the smoke, I kissed him.

His lips were soft and pillowed beneath mine as I pushed the smoke back into his mouth. He groaned lowly, causing the smoke to drift from between our lips in small wisps.

"Fuck!" he groaned as I pulled myself flush against him, winding both hands into his hair as I nipped at his bottom lip. I felt light-headed as his hands moved up inside my tank top, my skin tingling wherever he touched it. I raised my arms over my head, giving him the room he needed to discard the offending item of clothing.

I wasted no time in reciprocating his move, pulling his black wife-beater over his head. His mouth drifted to my neck, sucking and licking it as he grasped my ass, pulling me into his erection.

I groaned, rolling my hips forward as the seam of his jeans hit my clit. He nipped at my neck, marking me as he thrust his hips to meet mine.

"Fuck, Edward," I whimpered weakly. He twisted our bodies until I was lying flat on the couch beneath him. My back was pressed into the cool leather. I arched, gasping in surprise as he captured my mouth in a harsh kiss. He settled between my thighs, and I didn't hesitate to wrap my legs around his waist. My nails dug into his back, his skin giving way slightly underneath the pressure.

"You feel that?" he grunted, pushing his cock against my pussy. "Do you feel how much I want you?"

I arched my back, heavy pants escaping me as my chest heaved up and down. My skin was flushed and my body was strung tight as I drenched my boy shorts. He slipped a hand between our bodies, dipping it under the waistband of my boy shorts. I cried out wantonly as his fingers skimmed over my slick, swollen folds.

"Fuck! So wet and hot!" he growled. His thumb grazed over my clit, and I thrust up against it. I was uninhibited as I squirmed and rubbed against him. Cries and moans were falling from my lips wantonly..

He ducked his head down, sucking my nipple into his mouth. I arched into him, my nails clawing at his back as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me.

He swirled a finger around my throbbing clit, collecting wetness before trailing it down my entrance and sinking it inside of me. I gasped as my walls immediately clenched down around him. The churning in my gut was tightening.

I bucked my hips up into his hand, seeking more contact. The movement caused my tits to bounce and sway, and my swollen nipples tightened and puckered up further. He groaned, squeezing and massaging it as he rubbed his thumb over my clit and added another finger.

His fingers plunged into me repeatedly at a quick, steady pace, bringing me closer with each thrust.

I hissed as his lips wrapped my neglected nipple in the hot, wet cavern of his mouth. He nibbled gently on it, making stars appear behind my closed eyelids before he engulfed my tit in his mouth as he could.

"Please!" I begged pitifully, my thighs quivering. He added a third finger, stretching me as he twisted and curled them to hit all the right spots. He worked my pussy like it was his instrument. His fingers plucked and slid over me with quick precision, knowing exactly where to press to get me to sing for him.

"Cum for me. I want to feel you cum around my fingers. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded tersely. My eyes were scrunched shut and my teeth embedded deeply in my bottom lip as I tried to control the sounds coming out of me.

"Don't hold back, baby. I want to hear every sound that exits those lips." His voice faded into the background as my walls collapsed around him, gripping him tightly as I fell over the edge.

I moaned loudly, arching my hips and back off the couch as my orgasm blindsided me. It hit me with an intensity that I didn't expect. My arousal dripped from me, trickling down my thighs as my body shuddered and sweat formed a layer of perspiration on my skin.

"Edward!" I mewled as his fingers continued plunging in and out of me, prolonging my orgasm.

"That's it. Let it all go. Shhh, just let it go," he crooned in my ear as my hips bucked furiously into his hand.

I whimpered a little as my body settled back down, relaxing into the warm leather of the couch. I concentrated on my breathing for a few minutes as my body tingled, and my heart pounded against my chest.

I hadn't even realized that my eyes were closed until I opened them, staring lazily up at him. He removed his hand from inside me, lifting his wet fingers to his mouth and sucking my wetness from them.

I whimpered as his actions sparked the dimming flame inside me, kindling it until it roared back to life. No words were shared between us as he removed his pants, kicking them off as he held the condom he had fished from his pocket beforehand.

He ripped it open with his teeth and moved to put it on, but I stopped him. He kneeled before me in all his glory. His erection was thick, hard, and prominent as the bulbous red tip leaked. I took the condom from his hands, sliding my body closer to him as I grasped the base of his cock.

He groaned as I lapped at the tip before taking it into my mouth. He gathered my hair in his hands, pulling it away from my face as he wrapped it around his hands. His hips flexed forward as he stared down at me, inviting me to take more of him into my mouth.

I felt quite smug when I was able to take all of him, angling my head to allow him to slip down my throat. I breathed heavily through my nose, thankful for my lack of gag reflex as I swallowed convulsively around him.

I peeked up at him, my hands moving to his ass as I pushed him forward. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he drew his hips back and thrust forward experimentally. His grip on my hair tightened until he took full control of my movements, leaving me powerless and helpless to do anything but take as much as he wanted me to.

I took him in willingly, his salty, musky taste saturating my taste buds. I moaned around him, hollowing my cheeks and increasing the suction as he fucked my mouth. Now that he knew I could take it, he didn't hold back. His thrusts were deep enough to scrape past my tonsils.

I could feel as the veins protruding from his cock pulsed against my tongue as I sucked and licked him enthusiastically.

I choked as he hit the back of my throat, closing my eyes tightly. I focused on my breathing so that I could relax my throat around him.

He was thick and hard in my mouth, the hot, silken flesh easing its way in and out of it as I worked to bring him to completion. He continued to thrust, his breathing shallow and his face a mask of pleasure. His veins throbbed with blood, and he hissed as I dragged my teeth over him carefully, shuddering above me.

I could feel him tensing, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he got close. "Stop," he hissed, pulling his hips back.

I refused to stop sucking and licking him until he loosened his grip on my hair, tugging me away from him. Only the tip rested between my lips, and I dipped my tongue under the slit at the tip. He whimpered and pulled his hips back, his cock slipping from my mouth completely.

He pushed me roughly back onto the couch, taking the condom from my hand, rolling it on with expert fingers. He eyed me like he wanted to devour me before grasping my hips and flipping me over onto my stomach.

"Grab the arm," he ordered. I scrambled up onto my knees, clutching the arm of the couch as he moved in behind me. He yanked my boy shorts down my thighs and dragged his cock through my folds, coating it in my juices before positioning himself at my entrance.

He didn't bother asking me if I was ready as he slammed his hips forward because he already knew the answer. I let out a hoarse scream of pleasure, my walls spasming around him, still sensitive from my recent release. I shuddered, clutching him deeper into my body. His nails dug into my hips, bruising my skin as he pulled back before plunging back inside me.

I rocked back against him, spearing myself on his cock with each thrust. Our hips rocked and rolled, and my hair fell in my face, sticking to my sweaty skin. My breathing stuttered as one of his hands moved, skimming over my back and snaking down beneath me to fondle my breast. I moaned as he rolled my nipple between his fingers, tugging and plucking at it as I thrust back against him.

I panted and trembled as he nudged my legs apart roughly with his knees, my hands scrambling to find purchase on the arm of the couch. His first hand joined the other at my breasts, grasping them as he started to pound into me. He used my breasts as leverage to yank me back against him so that with each thrust he would sink into me to the hilt. We didn't speak, nor did we need to, as we moved against each other, moans and grunts filling the air as our wet skin slapped against each other.

The thick scent of sex hovered in the air, curling around us, taunting us. Each thrust jerked my body forward, the sheen of sweat covering my body making it almost impossible to keep my precarious hold on the couch. He swiveled and ground his hips against my ass, changing the angle of his thrusts as he tilted his pelvis upward. I couldn't even describe the noise that escaped me as he hit that secret spot, the one that made stars and colors obstruct my view and arousal to seep from my body.

Pleasure crashed down on me, and my nails dug into the couch as I clung on for dear life. I let out a shuddering breath as he wrapped a hand around my neck, my eyelids fluttering. He caressed it, running his fingers over the column of it. His gentle actions completely contrasted the way he was slamming into my body.

"Please!" I begged, arching my neck farther into his touch, not quite knowing what I was asking for, just knowing that I needed it. My plea seemed to be all the confirmation he needed because he immediately tightened his hold, slowly applying pressure as the pads of his fingers sunk into my flesh.

I shook and shuddered under him as he wrapped an arm around my hips, pulling me back into him as he started to cut off my breathing. My eyes rolled back into my head as pleasure coursed through every crevice in my body.

Having one of my senses cut off was heightening my arousal. It made me hyperaware and hypersensitive to everything around me that I had previously blocked out. I could hear him panting in my ear, his breath tickling it as the hand gripping my hip flexed with every thrust that he gave me. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on for long. The sensations were almost too much for me to bear.

The mere thought of the bruises he was sure to leave on my skin made me more wanton and needy. He engulfed the juncture between my shoulder and neck in wet heat, sucking and nipping at it hungrily as he marked. Every dream and fantasy that I ever had held came flooding back, and I was hit with the realization that this was better than anything that I could hope to conjure up.

There had been no way to predict what would have happened when we finally gave into our attraction. Our chemistry was flying off the charts.

The way we were fucking was raw and hard. His pelvis crashed against my ass as his hands clawed at my body. His nails dug into my supple flesh as he held me anchored to him, pulling me tight against him. It was need, simple as that. Our baser needs were being met, the need to claim, to mark, and to mate.

I threw my head back as he swiveled his hips in such a way that caused sparks of pleasure to obstruct my view as my body tensed.

"Is this good?" he purred, impaling me harder on his cock. He filled me to the hilt before pulling back and doing it all over again.

"Yes!" I mewled, my response garbled.

I was practically incoherent, lost and sinking in pleasure as I was willingly dragged away from reality, time no longer having any significance to me. He eclipsed every one of my senses. He grasped my neck, effectively cutting off my breath. Edward only loosened his hold once my lungs had started screaming for relief. There wasn't a part of me that was embarrassed by how wet I was, gushing down onto his cock as he plunged in and out.

The wet slap of our skin punctuated each thrust and only served to send me higher. He continued to push me toward heaven. The only place for me to go was down, and I felt the tremors in my body become more pronounced as my walls fluttered around him.

"Oh, oh, oh, fuck! I'm cumming," I spat out. I clamped down around him, my body thrashing as he dipped his hand between my legs. He dragged his thumb over my throbbing, drenched flesh, circling and flicking my clit.

My sensitive flesh was unable to cope with the sensations as I thrashed. My screams were loud and my thighs quivered as my muscles tensed and contracted. I gave myself over to the pleasure, babbling incoherently as my body arched and bowed. My eyes were scrunched shut tightly as I panted and writhed. My toes curled as he tightened his grip around my neck. My arousal gushed from me like water from a spring as I fell.

I spun out of control as he unleashed more pleasure with his touches. My cries and screams filled the air, and I was vaguely aware of his roar of pleasure as he followed after. His thrusts became erratic as he came, milking his orgasm until he was spent.

He shoved me unceremoniously off the edge, sending me soaring through the air. Every muscle in my body came to a halt for one long second before I came. My eyes flashed open as I squirted. Lights danced across my vision, and I swear for a moment I blacked out, only coming back into my senses to find myself slumped over the arm of the couch with Edward on top of me.

My whole body was slack. My limbs felt loose and uncoordinated as I panted, my cheek lying against the warm leather. I felt sated and any tension that was left had evaporated with my orgasm. My heart thumped in my ears as my blood whooshed noisily as I breathed heavily, my eyelids fluttering lazily.

He shifted, grasping me by the waist as he moved us to lie on our sides. "Fuck!" he grunted breathlessly, mirroring my thoughts exactly.

I giggled, unable to contain my glee at the night's events. It was almost morning, and I was completely exhausted, but the happiness in my heart made me smile despite that. I hummed as he pressed his lips against my shoulder, caressing it as he slipped one of his legs between mine.

"Remind me again why we waited so long," he drawled.

"No fucking clue," I answered. I stretched my body, pushing my ass back into him as a yawn fell from my lips.

He groaned as moved away from me, disposing of the condom. "Let's get you to bed," he murmured, picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder effortlessly as I fought against the fatigue weighing down on me. I was asleep by the time he tucked me into his bed, my head cushioned against his chest.

The hairs on his chest tickled my cheeks, and I attempted to burrow my face farther into his chest. My body automatically curled around his, fitting perfectly against his side as though I was meant to be there.

I couldn't be sure what would happen once my eyes opened and I faced the day ahead. I could say with complete certainty though that I'd just had the best night of my life, and I would do anything within in my power to get a repeat. Hell, maybe it could become a regular thing.

I didn't expect him to jump into any big commitments because neither one of us knew what would happen once the summer ended. Music was his life, and under no circumstance would I ask him to give it up. However, I had responsibilities that I was putting off by touring this summer that I couldn't ignore forever.

There was a lot for us to figure out. If the media caught wind of this, there would be a shit storm coming in our direction. Forgetting the fact that I was his daughter's best friend, there was still the fact that he was seventeen years older than me.

Lying there in his arms with the steady beat of his heart thumping next to my ear, I let it all go. Thought I'd had his attention for only a few hours, it was all that mattered. I would cherish and revel in them without worrying about the intricacies.

I had taken a page out of my own book by seizing the day, and a glance down at my half-sleeve reminded me of everything that I had gone through to get to where I was. I deserved to be able to enjoy these few hours to the best of my abilities.

There was no regret or hesitation inside of me for my previous actions, and I knew I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. All I felt was a peace stirring deep in my belly, soothing me to sleep until no more thoughts entered my mind.

**AN: Thanks to Barkleybear19 and mcc101180 from PTB for beta'ing this baby for me.**


End file.
